


Misinformation

by Spiletta42



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala hatches a plan to deal with Daniel's inability to take a hint. Set shortly after Ark of Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinformation

SG-1 D/V

Rating: ST-17™©

Warnings: none.

Categories: Ship, Het, PWP

Pairings: Daniel/Vala

Characters: Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran

Spoilers: Set after _Ark of Truth_, but no real spoilers.

A/N: Written for the [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). Prompt: Daniel/Vala, experience.

Credits: Beta by Risti.  


Disclaimer: MGM owns lots of cool stuff, but I only borrow the very best.

  


# Misinformation

  


The direct approach was the wrong tactic with Daniel. Vala had learned that lesson the hard way. Unlike most men in the galaxy, he failed to recognize a gorgeous, half-dressed woman in his bed as good fortune. Not that subtle worked either. She'd gone against her very nature to give it a try, and zilch. There was simply no other way to do it. She had to fall back on experience, and at least give deception a try. Well, not deception, really. Just a little misinformation. Nothing that could cause any harm.

She really did think about it from every angle, because as much as she wanted Daniel, she wanted his trust more. It mattered to her in a way that nothing had ever mattered before, and she refused to gamble it. Sam had more experience in, well, _behaving_ would probably be the simplest way of putting it, so Vala asked her opinion first.

"As long as you're careful, I don't think it'll do any specific harm," Sam had said. "But have you ever considered just telling Daniel how you feel?"

"Is that what you did with -- "

"Okay, point taken."

Vala wasn't sure she'd _had_ a point, but she shrugged and went with it. A little harmless deception. Just the tiniest bit of misinformation. Daniel would thank her later. She hoped.

He turned up on Ruamhair just as she'd hoped, loaded down with archaeological things and looking absolutely delicious in a tee shirt and floppy hat. She'd never even seen him wear a floppy hat before, but it looked quite battered from use. And also adorable. He laid out his tools and started taking measurements. Quite a lot of measurements, actually, and Vala found herself growing bored, especially when he started mapping out his measurements with bits of string.

She tugged at her costume, and glanced at the sun. Her first choice of planet had promised somewhat cooler weather near the stargate, but Sam had suggested this one, in order to justify the gate travel with a little side trip to collect soil samples. She'd already sent her security detail off to take care of that matter, knowing that Daniel would almost certainly leave his loitering around the stargate. She'd also very prudently made sure that both teams were aware of each other. She really was frightfully careful and responsible these days.

Daniel finally stopped messing around with the string, set aside his notebook, and picked up a shovel. Vala watched about five minutes of the most careful digging in human history, and then slipped on the helmet.

The ground resisted his efforts, but Daniel ignored the urge to press his boot against the shovel. The last thing he wanted to do was risk damaging his find before he'd even really found it. A dark blur of movement rushed in from the left and tackled him, and he realized that the actual last thing he wanted to do was struggle with a mysterious assailant for control of his zat. The brim of his hat fell across his eyes, blocking his view. He lost the zat, and heard it clatter against stone as his opponent tossed it away.

His hat followed suit, and he found himself staring up at one of the super soldiers genetically engineered by Anubis. Or, he realized, someone dressed as one.

That someone straddled his chest and pinned his hands over his head. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very attractive?"

He boggled at the suddenly less mysterious figure, and watched Vala pull off the helmet and shake her hair loose. He quite possibly hated himself for the next thought that crossed his mind, so he shoved it aside and asked the obvious question. "What the hell?"

She grinned, and he decided to hate her for looking so damn gorgeous, not to mention pleased with herself.

He tried again for an explanation. "I thought you were shopping with Sam. You know, on Earth."

"That's all you can say?" Her hair fell in a curtain, not quite like it had that other time, but close enough. It brushed his skin and burned like fire. Metaphorical fire. Unfortunately he knew the difference, and in his experience, the metaphorical kind caused a lot more trouble. Then she kissed him, and he didn't notice that she'd freed his hands until she tangled a fist in his tee shirt.

_Oh yes, so much trouble._ He lifted his hands to push her away, only to tangle one in her hair, and to his horror, he caught himself returning her kiss. _Bad idea, very bad, but why exactly?_

Her weight shifted over him, encouraging all the blood in his body to race southward, and she pulled away just enough to smile wickedly at him. "There's my Daniel."

Yeah, this was not happening. "Vala -- "

She dragged her fingernails across his chest, and kissed him again.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, which only served to press her lower body more firmly against his own. He ignored that with all of his rapidly declining strength. "Vala, we can't do this."

"Sure we can, darling. It's easy." She grabbed the helmet, and pulled a little foil packet out of it. "Besides, I've brought everything we need."

"Dammit, Vala, I don't play these kinds of games. Especially with people I care about!"

She leaned close and looked him right in the eye. "Neither do I, Daniel."

He swallowed. _Oh, he was a stupid, stupid man._ He reached to touch her cheek. "Vala."

"Hush, darling." She kissed him, softly, slowly, and he let her. Welcomed her. Worshiped her.

His focus narrowed to this moment, this kiss, this woman who meant so very much to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, and slid a hand down to rest in the small of her back.

When she pulled away this time, her smile glowed with warmth. She pushed his tee shirt up out of her way, and he felt each fingertip against his skin.

He sat up, shed the tee shirt impatiently, and reached for the hidden seam on the skin tight body armor she wore. Ordinarily he was against reckless outdoor sex, but Vala's touch and Vala's smile and all other things Vala fueled his urgency.

"Just how many Kull warriors have you undressed, darling?"

"Just the one, but it was a very memorable experience."

Vala's soft chuckle was probably the hottest sound Daniel had ever heard in his life.

Once they dispensed with the clothing, he pulled her into his arms and wondered how he'd managed to resist her for so long, and more importantly, what mental deficiency had made him try. He wanted to find words worthy of the moment, of the relationship, of her, but he kissed her instead.

She pressed him backwards into the grass, her fingernails again scraping lightly against his chest, and then lower, making his stomach muscles jump and his breath hitch.

"Vala -- "

"Are you going to beg me to slow down, or hurry up?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't know," he admitted.

Then any ability to think at all ended with the slow slide of her flesh surrounding his, and a tight pulse of pleasure that made every cliché ever uttered seem like deepest wisdom. Her hair flamed along his cheek once again as she leaned in to kiss him, first softly, then wildly as her breasts pressed into his chest, and two hearts hammered to one frantic drumbeat. Their bodies began to move, and his world changed with her name on his lips, chanted like a prayer at the bright blue sky.

Afterwards, she rested her cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"It occurs to me," he said. "That just possibly, this planet is not actually where I'll find the long lost tablet that will crack the Etruscan language."

"No," she admitted, suddenly tense. "It's not. I just wanted some time alone with you. Please don't be mad, Daniel, because -- "

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's for the best. I think I might be too busy to spend the next year of my life translating old tablets."

"Are you sure?" She twisted a bit, and lifted her head enough to meet his gaze. "Because I do happen to have the correct gate address, and a rubbing from a very interesting monument. How do you think I managed to lay such a convincing trap?"

The look on his face was just about the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "Wait, are you messing with me?"

"Daniel, I stopped messing with you a long time ago." Then she messed with him in an entirely different -- and much more satisfying -- way. And he forgot all about the Etruscan, at least for a little while.

[   
](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html#sg1)   


  


[   
](http://www.spiletta.com/return.html)

This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Stargate™©, Stargate SG-1™©,_ and related properties are Registered Trademarks of MGM Studios. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, July 2010.


End file.
